


California Dreaming

by MiaInAction



Series: Puerto Lobos Living [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Sean is feeling cooped up with the COVID 19 Quarantine so Finn surprises him to cheer him up.California Dreaming can be read as a stand alone piece or as part of Moving Forward but 3 years later
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Puerto Lobos Living [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741765
Kudos: 28





	California Dreaming

Sean sat on the sofa in him and Finns home doodling absentmindedly feeling bored yet again, he wanted to get out of the house but he couldn’t this was so much worse than the week he’d spent locked inside of his grandparents’ house 4 years ago. Finn was washing the dishes from yesterday and singing along to the music that played on his phone Dope and Smoke by Dope Lemon it was one of his favourites, mellow and chill which always helped him relax especially when they’d share a joint on the couch, his head resting on Sean’s lap and looking up at him with those big blue eyes. As they pass it back and forth or just do blowback to be more intimate.

Sean couldn’t focus on the drawing anymore abandoning the sketchbook on the coffee table flopping back on the couch with a loud sigh.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Finn called out from the kitchen

“I’m so bored, fed up with being cooped up”

Other than trips to the market to get the food shopping neither of them had seen people in weeks and when they did go out they wore the masks that Claire had sewn for them a rainbow patterned one with rats on it for Finn and one with wolves howling at the moon for Sean. They’d done frequent video calls with family members Karen was ok and had also been checking in on Claire, Stephen and Daniel who had turned 13 on the 11th of April he was missing Chris desperately since they couldn’t go out and play together Sean was fairly certain there was a crush going on there but he didn’t want to ask in case Daniel wasn’t comfortable talking about. Finn’s brothers Ken, John and Scott were doing well self-isolating with their own families, they had been heartbroken that they couldn’t visit for his birthday on the 1st of April so Sean and Finn had celebrated his 21st just the two of them. Brody, Lyla and the old crew were doing good as well Jake had planned to visit with Sarah Lee for Daniels birthday but that had been cancelled along with the plans for visiting Finn for his birthday.

“Why don’t you help me with the dishes and we can go for a walk or something afterwards?”

Sean stood up walked over and started drying them before putting them away as soon as they finished, Finn reached up and held his chin bringing his face down to kiss him.

“See that didn’t take too long did it?” Finn said after their kiss.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I have a great idea go upstairs and grab a blanket ok?”

“Yeah love ok”

Sean went up the stairs and found a blanket to bring down with him. Finn was making sandwiches.

“What you planning?”

“It’s a surprise sweetie”

“Ok keep your secrets”

Sean jokingly replied, in the two years since Finn had moved in, he had taken to domestic life like a fish to water. He cooked, cleaned and baked cakes to surprise Sean with after work, he’d become fluent in Spanish and bonded with Sean’s god family in Puerto Lobos, stealing plenty of recipes from Isabella.

Sean sat back down on the sofa the blanket folded beside him he checked in with his friends and family online while he waited for Finn to do whatever he had planned to do.

“I’m ready sweetie”

Finn stood at the kitchen table an old picnic basket they’d picked up at a thrift store laid out in front of him.

“That’s really cute love but we can’t go anywhere”

“Course we can have you not seen the gorgeous beach right behind our house?”

“Yeah okay that actually sounds really nice” Sean stood up then grabbing the blanket from the sofa and heading outside to the beach

Finn followed behind carrying the picnic basket Sean grabbed two corners of the blanket and shook it out before laying it out on the sand. He sat down cross-legged first before Finn joined him placing the basket between them as he laid down.

“So, what did my doting boyfriend make for us?” Sean asked playful and curious.

Finn opened up the picnic basket then and started taking out various goodies. He’d made ham and cheese sandwiches for himself, jam and peanut butter ones for Sean, there were Skweekinax squares that he had made earlier that week, two bags of crisps, a large bag of sweets as well as cans of soda.

“Aww mi sol this is so cute, thank you”

“My sweetie needed cheering up I do my best”

Finn smiled the tattoo down his chin stretching with the motion, and blushed making the contrast of his 3 triangles even more striking; at that he’d do anything to make Sean happy.

Sean had never thought of doing a picnic on the beach before; the basket was mostly got for their camping trips but this was nice, he picked up one of his sandwiches then and took a bite it was the same way he made them but they always tasted better when Finn made them for him made with love had become a long running joke between them. It was around 2 o clock in the day they’d stayed up late last night playing games, reading and talking, they had a long lie in this morning, this should have been lunch but it was breakfast for them.

Sean finished his sandwich while Finn still ate his, he opened up a soda to wash the food down with resting it in the sand beside him, he laid back to rest on his elbows straightening his long legs Finn turned on his side to face him finishing his mouthful Sean passed him the soda can he smiled before taking a few gulps and handing it back to him where Sean returned it to its spot in the sand. Finn reached out and took his hand in his bringing it up to his lips and kissing Sean’s knuckles.

Sean reached down and grabbed a Skweekinax bar and took a large bite before giving the other half to Finn who finished it in one go, he let go of Sean’s hand and snuggled in close to him pushing Sean to lie back on the blanket before he rested his head against his chest looking up at the clouds that passed over head.

Sean usually watched them and drew his favourite ones later on but he just watched Finn resting his cheek on his chest. Watching the gentle rise and fall as he breathed he reached out and stroked Finns dreads he still couldn’t get over how long they had gotten or how soft they were between his fingers it didn’t hurt that Finn loved having his hair played with it always helped him to relax and he snuggled in closer to Sean tilting his head up to capture his lips in another kiss.

Sean’s stubble scratched against Finns face in a way that he loved he licked between Sean’s lips parting them as he slid his tongue inside licking along Sean’s one. Sean’s hands roamed down his back stroking up and down as he swirled his tongue against Finns and nipped lightly at his lower lip. Finn pulled away just long enough to straddle Sean’s hips before lying on top of him and resuming the kiss.

They laid like that making out Finn grinding against him until they were both out of breath and hard. Sean pulled away to catch his breath as Finn placed gentle kisses along his neck and Sean held his hips still grinding against him little gasps escaping both of them it felt as if he was going to spill in his pants any moment he reached up and pushed Finn so that he was sitting up instead.

“Ya alright sweetie?”

“Close want to take this back inside?”

Finn didn’t answer with words he just started stripping off then.

“You can’t be serious? What if someone sees?”

“There’s no one around who’s gonna see”

He had a point there Finn stood to take off the rest of his clothes but instead of resuming his position straddling Sean’s hips he took off running towards the ocean bare ass naked.

“What are you doing?” Sean called after him.

“I always wanted to do this, come on”

Sean stripped off letting out a hiss when the warm air hit his hard cock before he chased after Finn. The water was warm enough with the May sun but he still flinched when he reached it.

“You are such a tease” Sean complained kind heartedly

“Guilty as charged”

Finn replied flirting before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close kissing him hard and fast. Sean was lost to the kiss any arousal he’d lost running to the water was quickly forgotten as he felt Finn hard against him, he reached down and grabbed his ass pulling him flush against his hips their hard cocks brushing up against each other causing a little moan from his boyfriend. Sean pulled away for a second

“So, what do you want to do about this mi amor?”

Finn answered by reaching down between them wrapping a hand around their lengths and stroking, his eyelids fluttered; obviously as needy as Sean was feeling. Sean bucked up into Finns hand feeling the delightful slide of their skin together he squeezed a cheek earning a surprised gasp from Finn who took the time to catch Sean’s lips in his sucking his lower one into his mouth as his free arm wrapped around Sean’s waist just where the water was.

Finn moaned into Sean’s mouth as he stroked them the sea water washing over their waists the warm spring wind blowing softly. Sean reached around placing a hand over their tips and rubbing over them as Finn stroked their shafts; Sean was careful as always with Finn’s piercing, Finn hadn’t gotten any less noisy in the time they had been together as he was panting into Sean’s mouth breaking the kiss he managed to moan out.

“Yes sweetie, just like that feels so good”

Sean kept up the pace moving to nip along his neck he moaned then feeling his orgasm building steadily beneath Finns skilled hand and his own that familiar tightening of muscles before everything goes lose. Finn came just before him throwing his head back in pleasure Sean’s name a cry on his lips, Sean moments later moaning Finn breathily into his neck as he came. Sean moved his hand up to the small of Finns back holding him upright as he sagged against his shoulders out of breath and content. The ocean washing away any trace of the pleasure they’d just experienced.

“Let’s head back inside before we get pruny” Sean said jokingly when the post orgasm high had worn off.

“Myeah”

Finn replied dreamily before grabbing Sean’s hand under the water as they walked back to the shore the beach still mercifully empty.

They cleaned up the remains of their picnic and put on the clothes they had been wearing beforehand.

“So, was it a good date Sweetie?” Finn asked more teasing than a genuine question.

“Yeah just what I needed to clear my head. Love you Finn”

“Love you too Sean”

Heading back into the house Finn made Hot Chocolate with marshmallows and Sean set up a film for them to watch together they spent the rest of the day snuggling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living in Ireland so I don't know how Quarantine is in Mexico.


End file.
